Days I'll Never Forget
by Jaida857
Summary: After a particularly rough day, Candace takes some time alone to try to ignore her worries, and finds herself comforted by a memory of a day from her past. One-shot. Rated K because it can be.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, credit to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, blah blah blah.  
><strong>

**Meh, I just felt like writing this. Dunno why. Same summer as the TV series, but the day's not important.**

* * *

><p>Candace sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the branch she was perched in. She didn't know why she was sitting in the tree in their backyard; it's not she had ever done it before. But at least she was alone, where she desperately needed to be at the moment. The day she had just gone through had been rough on her. Not only had she failed at busting her brothers, AGAIN, but she and Jeremy had gotten into their first real fight. Candace was annoyed already at having not busted her brothers, Jeremy was tired after his long work shift, one thing led to another, and the next thing either of them knew, they were storming off in opposite directions.<p>

The teen girl carefully leaned her head back, looking up through the branches to the clear sky above. It was at the point where the sun had set just seconds before, and to her, it was the most beautiful part of the evening. The very last glimpses of pink and orange could be seen, mixed in with the dark blue of the coming night. A barely crescent moon shone dimly in the sky. A cool breeze rustled the leaves in the tree, and Candace closed her eyes, allowing herself one moment of tranquility.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling the nighttime summer air, and tried to let all her worries float to the back of her mind. It took some effort, but after a minute or two, she was able to relax. She allowed herself a smile, and leaned her head back even further until it was resting gently against another branch.

As she rested, she thought. Not about the events of the day, but anything else that would make her happy. She let her mind wander, until it came to a stop on a memory she rather enjoyed. It was when she was little, only seven years old. Despite it happening eight years before, she remembered it perfectly. It was near the beginning of that summer. She had been out for the morning, playing with Stacy. She didn't recall much about the morning itself; it was when she got home that it really stood out in her mind.

Phineas was only two years old. Even as a toddler, he was highly energetic and ambitious and curious. He was always on the move, never once staying in the same place for longer than a few seconds. Even before he could walk, he was talking. Well, half-talking. He could understand people almost perfectly, and could speak just enough to convey his message.

Despite being an amazing little boy, he always managed to get on Candace's nerves. Maybe it was that he was so perfect, it made her dull in comparison. She was smart herself, of course, but even she had to admit that Phineas was pretty extraordinary. Once, he had somehow managed to get up on the kitchen counter that was nearly twice his height, get a box of cookies from the cupboard, and turn on the taps in the sink. When Linda walked in, she found her two year old son sitting in a sink full of water, happily eating from a box of cookies. She thought it was so adorable that she let him finish the box. Of course, it was just another thing for Candace to get annoyed about.

Back to her memory. She had gotten home, and her mother had said she just had to run across the street for five minutes to her friends house. She left Candace in charge of her brother. When she left, the young girl went up to her brothers room. He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by crayons and various drawings he had no doubt made. When he saw his sister, he instantly brightened up and started doing his excited half-talking.

"Made pictures Candy! Made pictures!" he exclaimed, calling his sister by the nickname he had given her, for lack of proper pronunciation. Candace had simply sighed and leaned against the door frame, waiting in boredom for him to be done showing her his drawings. There was a lot of them; he had drawn a sail boat, a kite, the tree in their backyard, the slide at the park, a house, a cookie jar... the list went on. After a couple dozen pictures, Candace was about ready to leave and go to her own room, when Phineas pulled out a certain picture that caught her eye.

"Me draw Candy! Me draw Candy!" he said over and over again. In case you were wondering, no, he did not draw actual Candy. What he had drawn, was a picture of he and his sister. They were standing in the backyard, holding hands. It was such a simple picture, and not even a very well drawn one, but it, along with what Phineas said after, made it mean something more to her.

"Love you Candy!" he said simply. And then, for the first time in his life, he lifted himself up onto his wobbly feet, and walked carefully over to his big sister, picture still in hand, and wrapped his arms around his sister waist.

"Love you Candy!" he said again. Candace was at a loss for words, but she hugged him back, tears coming to her eyes. Even though her brother was a pain sometimes, she would always be there for him. Phineas looked up to her, more than she would ever know.

When their mother had come home a few minutes later, she expected her daughter to be bursting with annoyance, as was the norm. What she did not expect when she walked into her sons room, was to see her two children sitting on the ground side by side, happily drawing pictures together. They didn't seem to notice her, seeing as they were too wrapped up in what they were doing. Linda simply smiled and left them to their work.

Candace smiled at the memory, opening her eyes and staring through the branches. That simple memory had managed to bring her out of her worries, making her peaceful once again. She sighed happily this time, and saw the first stars beginning to appear. Swinging her legs back and forth again, she hummed softly to herself, her mind going over all those fond memories of her childhood.

She was brought out of her thinking when she heard the sliding door open. She didn't bother to look to see who it was, because seconds later she heard a voice call to her from the ground.

"Mom made cookies, if you want any," called Phineas. Candace smiled and looked down at her younger brother. She swung her legs forward and jumped clear out of the tree, landing on the grassy ground below with a soft thud. She then walked over to her brother, putting an arm around him as they walked inside together. Phineas was rather surprised by this action, seeing as earlier that day she had been yelling at him for whatever reason, but he didn't argue about it. In the rare moments that he and his sister shared, he would cherish every second of it.

Candace smiled again and ruffled her brothers hair. They both laughed, stumbling slightly at the movement, and the teen girl once again felt that love towards her brother that she so often ignored. Because as strange as it may sound, whenever she was feeling down about something, she would pull up a memory about the two of them, and it would always make her feel better again.

_I have got to go up in that tree more often, _she thought to herself. She hummed softly again as they made their may inside, her mind still wandering years back, to the days she would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no clue what inspired this, but I really like how it turned out. I'll probably write another one, as a sort of sequel to this, probably where Candace and Phineas have a little brothersister bonding time. Yeah... reviews?**


End file.
